Poor Island Baby
by Hobbit985
Summary: Rubbish title I know. This one is for all you Jate shippers out there. Basically Kate and Jack are together but after one night of passion it seems there will be consequences. Spoilers for episodes 1 to 12 of series 2.
1. Shock

It was just another day on the island. Like any other, there was the threat of the others, food was scarce and everyone was beginning to loose hope they'd ever be rescued. One of the survivors however was over the moon. Little over a month ago Kate had been captured by the others and lost Jack and Locke there one chance of confronting them. Jack had been quite angry with Kate for several days, still confused about the kiss they'd shared previously. It hadn't taken long for them to make up and make their relationship official.

Kate was leaning on a tree watching Jack tend to everyone the way he always did. He handed water to Rose and Bernard and then went to check that Aaron was all right. Kate smiled as she saw Claire and Charlie look up as Jack talked to them. It was his caring nature that she'd first fallen in love with.

"Hey," Kate said as Sun came over.

"You're staring at him again," she commented smiling and handing Kate a bottle of water.

"Sometimes it's hard not too," Kate replied taking a drink from the plastic bottle.

"Are you coming to the garden or…?" Sun trailed off glancing meaningfully at Jack.

"You don't mind do you?" Kate asked, worried her friend may be mad at her for abandoning their project.

"Of course not," Sun said taking back the water bottle Kate was holding out. "See you later."

"Bye," As Sun wandered off Kate saw Jack heading towards her.

"Hi," Jack said walking up to her.

"Hi," Kate smiled, turning slightly pink.

"You ok?" He asked, glancing back at Claire and Charlie who were tending to Aaron.

"Yeah, you?" Kate asked awkwardly, still not entirely used to the idea that she didn't have to hide her feelings.

"Yeah, Charlie and Claire are playing happy families now that they know Aaron's rash is nothing to worry about." Jack grinned. "The way they are together you'd swear they were a married couple."

Kate laughed.

"I'm surprised they haven't announced their marriage." She said watching the pair together.

Kate and Jack stood in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"So, umm, did you… did you want to… come for a walk?" Asked Jack suddenly, stammering over his words.

"Sure," Kate said, linking he fingers through Jack's. He was a little taken aback by the gesture but didn't show it.

They wandered through the cool trees, enjoying each other's company.

"How's Sawyer?" Jack scuffed his feet through the leaf litter. "I haven't spoken to him much since his shoulder healed."

"He's ok," Kate replied. "He's worried about Michael. Both him and Jin are."

Jack nodded.

"Michael will come back." He said, though a part of him wondered whether Michael would return.

"How's Ana?" Kate didn't meet Jack's gaze as she said this, thought the jealousy was obvious in her voice.

"Oh you know," Jack said smiling to himself. "She gives me certain signals from time to time, but she knows there's only one girl for me."

Kate blushed, but smiled.

"Really?" She asked, her tongue between her teeth.

"Yeah," Jack led them deeper into the jungle. "She's sweet and kind and has a good sense of humour."

"Oh yeah? Do tell," Kate said innocently.

"She's quite cheeky too," Jack said, ducking as Kate took a swing at him.

"Don't get cocky, you," she said suddenly stopping. Jack paused and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, jut went dizzy," she said, breathing carefully as a wave of nausea swept over her. She hadn't mentioned to Jack that this was the fourth day in a row she'd felt sick. She thought it was just the heat and didn't want to worry him.

"Come sit down for a minute," He said leading her over to a tree stump. She sat down, trying not to think about how sick she suddenly felt. "Here, have a drink."

She took the bottle of water and drank from it.

I'm gonna be sick," she muttered, putting a hand over her mouth instinctively. Jack removed her hand and helped her lean over so she didn't get covered. When she'd finished and was breathing properly he sat her back up.

"That was awfully sudden for a virus," he commented. "Did you feel sick earlier?"

"Not really," Kate replied, her eyes watering. "I woke with a headache but that was just because I was dehydrated."

"Have you been sick at all over the past few days?" Jack asked frowning.

Kate bit her lip, wondering whether to tell him. It couldn't be anything serious could it?

"Yeah, I've been sick the past few mornings," she admitted. Jack frowned but didn't say anything.

"C'mon, we'd better get you to the caves where you can rest," He said helping her stand.

"It's not anything serious is it?" Kate asked worriedly.

"I shouldn't have thought so," Jack replied, not meeting Kate's gaze. He had a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. Could the night they spent together last month have had more consequences than they first thought?

He led her back to the caves and sat her on one of the beds in the make shift infirmary.

"When does the sickness come on?" Jack asked, shuffling through some notes he'd been making about each of the survivors.

"Usually mid morning," Kate replied, frowning.

"How long has it been going on?" Jack scanned his notes, his frown deepening.

"I dunno," Kate thought. "About a week? Maybe less."

Jacks sighed, wondering how exactly he was going to tell Kate his suspicions.

"What?" Kate noticed the sigh. She stood up and walked over to him. "What's wrong with me Jack?"

"Kate, I can't be sure unless I can run a proper test," Jack began. "Which on the island is impossible."

"Jack, you're avoiding the question." Kate said looking at him worriedly. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're pregnant," Jack said quietly not meeting her gaze.


	2. Despair

Kate laughed uncertainly.

"You're joking right?" She asked. Jack shook his head. "But I can't… I mean we…"

Kate put a hand to her head, thinking.

"I thought…" Kate looked at Jack carefully. "I thought you used-"

"I did, Kate, but it was months old. Who knows how effective it was?" Jack said carefully. "I can't be a hundred percent sure without being able to perform an ultrasound, but it's unlikely to be a virus, not with the symptoms you described."

Kate took several deep breaths.

"Ok," she said quietly, inwardly collapsing. "I… I'm just going… for a walk…"

She stammered turning away. Jack caught her arm.

"Hey," He looked her straight in the eye. "It's ok you know."

"I know, I just… need to think…" Kate replied walking away quickly. She didn't look back until she was deep in the jungle, where she leant with her back against a tree and sobbed bitterly.

How could she, Kate, who felt responsible for two murders, the fear she drove into her mother, and felt she couldn't take care of anyone, bring a new life into the world? What kind of mother would she be? She was still uncertain that she deserved to be happy, or to be Jack… Jack. What had she done? She'd made him a dad and she didn't even know if he wanted kids. She wasn't sure if she herself wanted children. What if she couldn't take care of them properly?

Kate cried harder, sinking to the ground, scratching her back on the tree as she went. The pain gave her something else to think about but didn't distract her fully from the fact that she was going to be a mum.

Someone stumbled through the trees but Kate didn't look up.

"Kate?" It was Sawyer, she could tell from the voice. "What's wrong?"

She felt him kneel next to her and reach out, touching her arm gently.

"It's nothing," Kate managed to say through her tears.

"Well, no offence Freckles, but when you find someone crying there's usually something bothering them," Sawyer replied quietly. "What's wrong?"

"I can't… I can't tell you…" Kate said, deciding that until she was absolutely sure, no body would know about this child.

"Why not?" Sawyer pulled her hands away from her face and forced Kate to look at him.

"Because I'm a bad person!" She shouted, sobbing harder.

"Hey, hey," Sawyer held her steady as she began to sway, dizziness overcoming her again. "You are not a bad person."

"I am." She moaned. "You don't know what I've done."

"What have you done?" Sawyer asked, confused. Kate didn't reply, she just threw her arms round Sawyer and hugged him.

"I need to think," she said after a while. "If you really want to know what happened, ask Jack, but I need to be alone right now."

Sawyer nodded and Kate wandered away, through the trees. Sawyer continued to the caves and found Jack banging about in the infirmary making rather more noise than was necessary. He cursed as his he kicked a rather large rock and only managed to hurt his foot in the process.

"I saw Kate in the jungle," Sawyer said carefully. "You two had a bust up?"

"No," Jack said, looking at the mess he'd created and swearing again. "No, we're fine… it's just… nothing…"

He began to tidy up and Sawyer helped, gathering a few files together.

"Something you wanna tell me?" He asked quietly, deciding if Jack bit his head off he'd let it go. Jack didn't reply straight away. He took the files from Sawyer and put them away, before turning and rubbing his face.

"I think…" He looked around to check no one else was in earshot. "I think Kate's pregnant."

Sawyer's eyes widened.

"What? But how-?"

"We were careful, but… we have to face facts, we're on an island in the middle of nowhere…" Jack said not meeting Sawyer's gaze.

"So that's why she was so upset…" Sawyer muttered to himself.

"What?" Jack looked up sharply.

"When I saw Kate, she was in tears, kept saying she was a bad person," Sawyer replied.

"Oh god," He sighed. "I don't think I can be a dad Sawyer."

When the plane first crashed Sawyer would've been the last person Jack would've talked to about such a delicate matter. But over the past few weeks he'd grown to like and even see Sawyer as a friend.

"You?" Sawyer laughed. "Jack, the do gooder doctor?"

Jack smiled wryly.

"I'm not all good." He replied.

"Well what're you going to do?" Sawyer asked.

"Nothing." Jack shrugged. "Whether we want this baby or not it's going to come."

Jack shook his head as though he was trying to dislodge water.

"I don't even know if she is pregnant," He said quietly. "I mean she was sick this morning and the past few mornings, but it could be anything."

Sawyer nodded. He looked over at the water hole where Hurley was filling water bottles.

"If you ever need to talk, you know where I am," Jack nodded gratefully.

Kate sat in Sun's garden alone. Sun must've gone to do something else because she wasn't there when Kate stumbled in. She was now picking weeds to take her mind off things. She really didn't want to think about the baby that might exist. She didn't want to have to think about the fact that in nine months time she might have to be the mother she knew she couldn't be. This child deserved a good mother who hadn't murdered people and who wasn't stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere with almost no hope of rescue.

Kate pulled another weed, adding it to the ever-growing pile. A sudden thought came to her, floating out of nowhere. What if Jack didn't want this child? There was no way of getting rid of it. What if he disowned her and refused to have anything to do with her? Feeling even worse she stood up, subconsciously rubbing her stomach, and headed towards the hatch.


	3. Chocolate

Jack spent a long time thinking about the situation before he finally came to a decision. He would support Kate through the pregnancy and, if they were rescued before she gave birth, they would decide what to do then. What with them being on the island he thought it best to take it one day at a time.

He stood up looking around and then headed for the water hole. He filled up two bottles and went in search of Kate.

Kate was sitting at the computer in the hatch singing quietly to herself. Charlie had been only too happy to let her take over pushing the button, though he had expressed some concern at her evident misery.

"I'm fine," She had assured him. He had been reluctant to believe her, but he longed to go back to Claire, so now Kate was here alone.

She typed the numbers into the bleeping computer wearily and ran her fingers through her long wavy hair.

There was a shuffling noise from down the corridor and Kate looked up to see Sayid.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I saw Charlie leave and didn't think anyone else was down here."

"S'ok," Kate replied. Sayid looked exhausted. He hadn't eaten or slept for days. Not since Shannon had died.

"How're you and Jack doing?" Sayid asked, a note of bitterness in his voice. Kate new that he was secretly wishing that it was him and Shannon still together and at the same time hating himself for wishing it. Kate sighed.

"Not so good," she said quietly. "We've had a bit of a problem…"

Sayid looked up curiously.

"Oh?" He said.

"It's nothing… I hope…" Kate continued carefully. "Just a rocky patch, I mean, we're on an island in the middle of nowhere…"

Sayid nodded, sitting down on the couch that was next to the record player. He began to flick through the books aimlessly and Kate suddenly wished she could make him feel better. She hated seeing her friend wishing that he had what she did, when Kate had been wishing, only ten minute previously that she wasn't in this situation.

She stood up slowly, coming to a decision. Even if she was going to be the worst mother in the world, Kate was stuck with this baby and the best thing for it was a stable family. Or as stable as you could get on an island in the middle of nowhere.

"I've gotta go find Jack," Kate said quietly. "Will you be alright?"

Sayid smiled weakly.

"Yes," he got up to head for the computer, which Kate had just vacated. "I might even force myself to eat something."

Kate smiled back before heading for the door and pulling it open to leave. Jack was stood just outside and she almost ran into him.

"Hi," she said grinning. Jack put his arms round her and she softened into the hug.

"You ok?" He asked, his voice wobbling.

"Yeah," she replied, finding herself close to tears. She pulled away to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Asked Jack, handing her one of the water bottles he'd been holding.

"For everything," Kate said shrugging.

"It's not your fault," Jack said. "Although I'll admit it was a shock when I first thought about it. I didn't know if I was ready to be a dad."

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a mum," Kate said sadly, thinking of all the things she'd done. "But I know one thing. This baby, if I am pregnant, deserves the best life we can give it."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"You want to make a go of this?" She asked, feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks. This time though, they were tears of happiness.

"Yeah," He grinned at her, his own eyes watering. They hugged again, feeling the warmth of each other and breathing in each other's scent.

A few hours later, Sawyer had very kindly let them borrow some tarp to set up a shelter on the beach. Jack had wanted Kate to move to the caves immediately, but Kate refused saying that after what had happened to Claire she didn't really want to stay there when she was pregnant. Jack understood and managed to persuade Sawyer to help them.

Sun came to see what they were doing and Kate reluctantly broke her promise to herself and told her about the pregnancy.

"That's wonderful!" Sun exclaimed. "I'm very happy for you both."

She smiled at Jack who returned it gratefully.

Sawyer looked on longingly as Jack helped Kate set up shelter next to his tent. He wished it was him and not Jack with the gorgeous brunette, but he knew that Kate would only ever love one man. That didn't help Sawyer with his own feelings. He'd never loved anyone before, not properly, and he finally understood what real love meant. For once he was on the receiving end of the pain, rather than delivering it.

He sighed. He wasn't going to tell Kate, she had enough to deal with, he'd just have to get over her gradually. At least Kate and Jack were friends with him; he could see them whenever he wanted.

He watched them together and saw how perfect a couple Jack and Kate made. That's what infuriated Sawyer most, the fact that they were so perfect. He knew it would never have worked between himself and Kate, she would always have ended up with Jack, at least this way Sawyer wasn't responsible for hurting her.

It didn't take long for news to spread round the island that Kate had been 'knocked up' by the do-gooder Doctor. The whispering weren't nasty, but some people were more harsh then others. Claire and Charlie spent a lot of time with Kate, letting her look after Aaron.

Kate was holding Aaron in her arms and watching as Charlie and Claire demonstrated how to put a nappy on. Rather than using the baby, which would have been more sensible, Claire was currently strapping Charlie up. Kate couldn't help smiling as they argued.

"Will you keep still?" Claire said as Charlie shifted uncomfortably.

"If you pull it any tighter then I'm never gonna be able to have my own kids!" Charlie complained.

"If you don't quit complaining then I'll hang you from a tree!" Claire replied, smiling slightly.

"Oh, ha ha," Charlie folded his arms and Kate burst out laughing. Charlie frowned at her. "What?"

Claire stood next to Kate and admired Charlie, giggling as well. The rock god looked funny. A grown man in a huge white nappy. Charlie rolled his eyes when he realised what they were laughing at.

"You're supposed to be learning how to put a nappy on!" Charlie grumbled to Kate. Then he turned to Claire. "And you're supposed to be showing her!"

"Fancy dress party?" Jack asked, returning from the caves with water. "What've you come as?"

Charlie stormed off after that. Claire rolled her eyes and took a snuffling Aaron from Kate.

"I better go after him," she said smiling. "Be back later for your lesson on clearing up sick."

Kate grinned.

"Ok," When Claire had caught up with Charlie and evidently made up with him, judging from their hug, Jack sat down next to Kate.

"Not too hot are you?" He asked concerned.

"No," Kate said rolling her eyes much the way Claire had done.

"I'm only worried about you," Jack said resentfully.

"I know," Kate said, threading her hand into his, and stroking her stomach subconsciously with the other.

Sawyer watched them once again. He wished he could feel their happiness. A sudden thought struck him and he wandered over.

"Hey Kate?" He asked standing in front of her and Jack.

"Yeah?" She looked up expectantly.

"Having any cravings for anything?" Sawyer gave Jack a fleeting smile as he said this.

"Chocolate," Kate sighed. "Not that I'm going to get any on an island."

Sawyer ran back to his tent, returned a minute later and sat on the opposite side of Kate to Jack. He handed her a chocolate bar.

"Saved it from the hatch food," He smiled as Kate took it.

"Thanks," she said, realising how lucky she was to have both Jack and Sawyer on her side.


	4. Lost

Claire and Kate were once again cooing over Aaron. He was now nearly five months old and Kate was beginning to realise what she was letting herself in for. Four months into her pregnancy, with no hope of rescue and a small bump, Kate had to face facts. Their situation wasn't ideal and the heat was starting to get to her.

"When I was pregnant with Aaron, it was the heat that got to me too," Claire said, trying to comfort Kate. "That and the fact that my back was always aching."

Kate smiled, rubbing her hand across her now protruding stomach.

"Luckily I'm not suffering from that, yet," she said quietly. "I don't know how you coped, Claire."

"You'll manage," Claire reassured her.

Kate was still in doubt of how good her mothering skills were. From Claire's lessons she'd learnt how to put on nappies, clean babies up, put them to bed, but Claire couldn't teach Kate how to bond with her baby, or how to love it.

Charlie came over some time later carrying food and water.

"Alright?" He asked Kate, sitting next to Claire.

"Yeah," Kate replied, taking the water bottle he offered her. "Thanks."

She took a swig and then stood up gingerly, stretching.

"I better be going," she said knowing that Charlie and Claire would prefer to be alone together.

She headed once more for the hatch. Jack had had to leave her while he attended to Sullivan on of the survivors hypochondriacs. He had promised to come back as soon as he was finished though. Kate knew the first place he'd check was the hatch. Kate had been spending more and more time down there because it was cool.

Sayid was once again down there pushing the button. He had been eating and sleeping a bit more regularly recently and though he still didn't talk to many people Kate knew that he was starting to move on. It would be a while before he recovered enough to be almost normal again, but at least he was eating properly.

"Hello," he said, smiling genuinely at her.

"Hi," she said, flopping down on the couch next to the record player. "You ok?"

"Yeah, not too bad," Sayid replied. "I must admit that I feel better for actually sleeping."

Kate smiled, knowing that Sayid had been reluctant to return to his tent to sleep when it would seem so empty without Shannon.

"How's the baby?" Asked Sayid after a pause.

"Ok," Kate replied. "Jack says that he's surprised how healthy both my baby and Aaron were, considering the situation we're in."

Sayid nodded typing in the code as the computer began to bleep.

"How're Jack and Sawyer?" He inquired turning back to look at Kate. "I haven't spoken to them for a long time. I haven't spoken to most people for a long time…"

"They're fine," Kate said quickly before Sayid could sink into a depressed stupor. "They've both been looking after me."

"They're good people," Sayid said, resting his head in one hand.

There was a shuffling noise from down the corridor and Jack appeared looking flustered.

"Sorry I took so long," He said, sitting next to Kate and kissing her. "Sullivan wasn't convinced that the herbal remedies Sun came up with would help."

Kate giggled as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sayid," Jack said waving at the other man.

"Hello," he said, turning back to the computer to give them some privacy.

Jack and Kate spent most of the rest of the day talking. They wandered back to the beach after Hurley and Libby came down to the hatch. Sawyer joined them in the afternoon and they all sat together watching the sun set.

Later that night when Sawyer had gone to bed and Kate had curled up with Jack in their tent the island seemed to slip into a calm state. Everyone was either asleep, or at the hatch.

A cool breeze blew over the sands and Kate woke rubbing her face. She gasped before she could stop herself. Further down the sand, stood just in the shallows of the water was a man. He was watching Kate and when he saw she was awake he began to walk up the beach towards the trees.

Kate couldn't see his face, but she stood up and followed him as he disappeared through the trees. She crept through the darkness stealthily, but not stealthily enough.

The next morning Jack woke alone.

"Kate?" He stood and glanced around. Sawyer was sat just outside his tent reading. "Hey Sawyer! Have you seen Kate?"

Sawyer looked up at Jack and removed his glasses.

"No," he replied. "I thought she must've got up early and gone to the hatch."

Jack frowned.

"Yeah, probably," He said more to himself than Sawyer, who had returned to his book.

Jack spent most of the morning searching for Kate. By mid morning he was starting to really worry. He'd checked the hatch, the caves, searched the length of the beach, the trees, even gone deep into the jungle (pausing before he got to the others territory) but he couldn't find her anywhere. None of the survivors had seen her either. Jack asked everyone. Nothing. So he returned to Sawyer.

"I can't find her!" He said desperately. "I've looked everywhere, asked everyone, no one has seen her since yesterday!"

Sawyer stood up, concern etched across his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You're positive you asked everyone and looked everywhere?"

"Yes!" Jack said slightly annoyed.

"You don't think…" Sawyer glanced at the trees. Jack's face paled.

"No…" he whispered. "No… they wouldn't…"

But with no other explanation Jack had to face facts. It looked like the second expectant mother had been abducted.


	5. Found

Jack and Sawyer took all of ten seconds to storm straight into the trees to look for the others. No one on the beach or anyone they passed seemed to notice that anything was wrong. In fact Jack and Sawyer didn't pause until they were deep in the jungle.

When they did finally stop it was in a clearing they had never come across before. Almost as if it was waiting for them a whispering started up. Sawyer and Jack stood back-to-back glancing everywhere for the others they knew were around.

"Where are they?" Sawyer whispered, more to himself than Jack. He suddenly gasped and Jack wheeled around to see 'Zeke', the other with a beard and hat.

"Well hello boys," 'Zeke' said taking a few more steps into the clearing. "Now I thought we'd discussed this? You don't come into our jungle and we let you live on the beach."

"Yeah," Jack replied. "That was before you took one of us."

'Zeke's' expression turned from one of humour to seriousness.

"We took what was rightfully ours," he said fiercely, glaring at Jack.

"How is Kate rightfully yours?" Sawyer asked, wishing he could shoot the man in front of him.

"We don't want the girl," 'Zeke' laughed. "You can have her back. It's the baby that belongs to us."

Jack stared dumbfounded.

"How does that baby belong to you?" He asked incredulously.

"It was conceived on the island," 'Zeke' replied shrugging. "Anything on the island belongs to us."

Jack frowned and Sawyer stepped forward.

"Why'd Ethan take Claire then? She was already eight months pregnant when she got here," Sawyer said shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"Who knows why Ethan took her?" 'Zeke' said smiling. "The point is, you're not getting Kate back until we have her baby."

"Look," Jack said calmly as Sawyer began to growl. "We can understand where you're coming from-"

Sawyer looked at Jack as if he were mad, but didn't interrupt.

"-but Kate is nearly five months pregnant. At this stage any stress could harm the baby. Surely you don't want to hurt what's rightfully yours?" Jack asked, hoping, praying that his plan would work. 'Zeke' considered carefully.

"You're a smart man Jack," he said after a pause. "Alright, since you're so protective of your girl friend and since it wouldn't be good to anyone to harm the baby, we'll allow you weekly visits, unless something goes wrong and we have to fetch you earlier. Deal?"

Sawyer suddenly realised what Jack was up to and could've kissed him.

"Deal," Jack said. It was not as good a deal as he had hoped for, but at least he could still care for Kate while he formulated a plan.

"Right," 'Zeke' gave Sawyer a shifty look. "Return to this clearing in exactly seven days time, unless we need to get you for some reason, and we'll take you to Kate. Alone."

Jack and Sawyer both involuntarily shuddered at the way 'Zeke' put emphasis on the word alone. They nodded and turned around to head back to the beach. Jack glanced back, but 'Zeke' had already disappeared.

Nobody questioned them when they returned to the beach. Not many people even noticed their absence. Jack preferred it this way. He knew that eventually he'd have to tell people Kate was gone when they realised they hadn't seen her in ages, but right now, he couldn't face that.

"So what's the plan?" Sawyer asked as they wandered past Jack and Kate's shelter towards his own.

Jack looked at him, his breathing coming in short sharp gasps.

"I can't do it…" he said, his knees buckling under him. "I made a promise Sawyer… and I can't keep it…"

Sawyer sat down on the sands next to him. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"She'll be fine. The others won't hurt her if they want the child." Sawyer said. "We'll think of a way to get her out before she gives birth."

Jack was silent for a minute, biting his thumb as he though.

"Let's hope so," he said quietly. "Because she's going to be pretty stressed. We'll be lucky if she doesn't induce an early labour…"

The next few days seemed to drag on forever. Everyday Jack and Sawyer spent most of their time staring into the jungle for any sign of the others. People began to talk about where Kate had disappeared to but neither man answered their questions.

When day seven finally arrived Jack and Sawyer were on tenterhooks. They waited until midday and then Jack stood up.

"I'm going to the clearing," he said his voice hoarse. Sawyer nodded.

He ran through the jungle all the way to the clearing and waited with baited breath. The wind began to pick up and the whispering started. He turned slowly and found himself face to face with 'Zeke'.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to blindfold you." 'Zeke' said as a piece of material was shoved roughly over Jack's head. "Just follow Alex. Do nothing else. If you try to run we will kill the girl, got it?"

"Yeah," Jack sighed as he felt someone take his hand and begin leading him forward. After what felt like ages he heard something that sounded metal creak. He was pushed and he stumbled, tripping to the floor.

"You have one hour with her," said a female voice. There was another metal creak and Jack removed the bag from his head. He was in some sort of bunker, similar to the hatch across the island. He put his hand to the wall where he could see by the faint light another Dharma logo. It had a star in the middle of it. Frowning he moved further up the corridor, his hands outstretched.

He found a door and pushed it open. This room was more brightly lit and Jack froze. The floor was littered with people, all bound, gagged and blindfolded. He thought he recognised Michael, but Walt wasn't there. Then he spotted Kate nearest to him and began to untie her. She sensed the movement and began to pull away.

"Hey, hey," Jack said, removing the blindfold. "It's me."

When Kate recognised him, she looked visibly relived. He took the gag off.

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted out in a whisper. "It's all my fault…"

Jack untied the bonds holding her wrists and ankles together.

"It's not your fault," he said, putting a hand up to her face. "You didn't ask to get pregnant."

"No, but I fell straight into their trap!" Kate moaned on the brink of tears. Jack put a hand to her forehead.

"Are you hot?" He asked.

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

"They been feeding you properly and giving you enough water?" Jack's hand moved down to her stomach.

"Yeah," Kate sniffed. "They let us go out sometimes, a few at a time."

"Can they hear us out here?" His voice dropped to a whisper.

"No," Kate whispered back. "That's how Walt managed to use the computer over there. They can't see or hear us out here."

"Well, me and Sawyer are working on an escape plan ok?" He said quietly. "Now, you're perfectly healthy, but it's really important that you don't stress yourself, otherwise you'll be putting you and the baby at risk. Ok? Just do what they say. They won't hurt you."

Kate nodded, tears threatening again. She wrapped her arms round Jack.

"I'm so sorry," she said closing her eyes. "This is punishment for all the bad things I've done…"

"No it's not," Jack pulled her back to look at her. "Listen to me ok? You'll be fine. Me and Sawyer will get you out long before you give birth."

"Ok," Kate said.

Jack smiled weakly.

"Poor island baby," he said, making Kate smile wryly.


	6. Plans

Over the next few weeks Jack and Sawyer took note of the 'others' routine whenever they let Jack see Kate. There seemed to be no way of following them and Jack had no idea where the hatch Kate was being held in was. He asked Kate and several other islanders about where they were but none of them had a clue.

Jack was beginning to loose hope that they'd get Kate back before she gave birth. If she had the baby whilst in the care of the 'others' then they'd take the baby for sure, unless Jack could convince them otherwise.

He was waiting in the clearing for what felt like the millionth time when the 'others' appeared.

"Listen," Jack said before they could move to blindfold him. "Could I ask you to cut me a break and hear me out?"

'Zeke' looked at him carefully.

"What?" He asked briskly.

"What do you want me to do for you to release Kate and let her keep the baby?" Jack asked. "I know it's rightfully yours, but if Kate is parted from it then both she and the baby are likely to die and I couldn't bear that so please… is there anything I can trade for them?"

'Zeke' looked taken aback and had to consult his cronies before answering Jack.

"You really want Kate and her baby to be free?" 'Zeke' asked.

"Yes," Jack said, hoping they'd make a deal.

"Then we want you," 'Zeke' replied. "That's the deal. The girl and the baby walk free but we get you."

Jack's heart sank. Not the deal he'd been hoping for.

"Ok, but that'll have to be after she's given birth because she'll still need to see me," Jack said, seeing no other way out of the situation.

"Right, ok then," 'Zeke' said smiling.

A while later Jack was explaining everything and what he was going to do, to Kate. She looked at him wide eyed.

"You can't!" She replied shocked. She had one hand resting on her now enormous bump and the other resting on the floor. Kate was now seven months pregnant and Jack was trying not to distress her too much, unfortunately he was failing.

"Kate, I've got no other option," Jack replied. "They will take your baby away if I don't and what will we do then?"

Kate didn't reply; she just looked at the floor her eyes shimmering. Just recently the simplest little thing could set her off crying.

"Oh Kate, look," Jack looked around hopelessly. "I don't wan to do this anymore than you want me to. But it's the safety of our baby we're talking about. I'm still working on it with Sawyer and if we figure out another way we'll do it, but until then this is our plan, ok?"

Kate nodded the tears falling down her cheeks. Jack put a hand to one cheek gently.

"We've been through worse right?" He said, smiling weakly. She nodded, not quite meeting his gaze.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Have you thought about a name yet?" Jack asked. Kate looked up, shaking her head.

"Had other things on my mind," she said whispered. Jack nodded.

"Sawyer, we've got a problem," Jack said once he returned. He explained everything to his friend as the other man looked on frowning.

"We can't loose the islands only Doctor," Sawyer said, looking around. "Anyone could fall sick. What will we do without you?"

"You'll manage ok?" Jack said not sounding convinced.

"Jack, we've got to think f another plan," Sawyer said.

"What other plan?" Jack shouted. "I don't have another plan Sawyer! His is it. We're going to have to face facts. It's either me or the baby."

"Jack, calm down," Sawyer said flatly, ignoring the other mans anger. "There must be something we can do."

Jack buried his face in his hands sighing. Sawyer watched him pondering.

"Did Kate say that the 'others' allow them out at night?" He asked suddenly. Jack looked up thinking.

"Yeah, but…" he looked at Sawyer. "You can't be serious?"

"It's the best chance we've got," Sawyer replied. "We can't afford to loose either of you."

_AN: Sorry it's such a short chappie. Longer one next time, promise!_


	7. Friends

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Jack muttered as he and Sawyer wandered through the trees that night. "This is so dangerous, I mean if we make them angry it's not just us who'll suffer. They'll take it out on everyone."

"Look," Sawyer paused. "One, shut up, we need to be quiet and two, if you've gotta better idea I'd love to hear it."

"Well I did have one actually," Jack admitted. Sawyer glared at him.

"Could've told me earlier," he muttered shaking his head.

"Sorry," Jack replied. He opened his mouth to continue but Sawyer clapped a hand over it. He nodded towards some trees and they crept forward slowly. There in the clearing they could see three people. Michael, Walt and Kate! That meant the 'others' must've been around somewhere close by.

Sawyer cocked his gun as quietly as he could and looked all around for any sign of an 'other'.

Jack put his hand on the gun and pushed it down.

"You might hit one of them!" Jack said in a whisper so low that Sawyer had to strain to hear. Jack nodded at Michael, Kate and Walt and Sawyer rolled his eyes. Jack was acting as though he'd never used a gun before.

Sawyer pocketed the gun just to make Jack happy and picked up a large stick instead. He gestured at Jack to wait there. They'd discussed earlier that Sawyer would go in first so that if the 'others' were around they'd capture him and not the islands only doctor.

Walking carefully into the clearing Kate, Michael and Walt looked up in alarm expecting to see an 'other' and almost cried for joy when they saw Sawyer. But the man put a finger to his lips before they could make a noise. Glancing around he stepped slowly towards them.

"You ok?" He mouthed, not daring to speak. They nodded and Sawyer took a few more steps towards them. He was so close… almost close enough to touch his friends.

The wind suddenly picked up and Sawyer whirled around as the whispering started. He jerked his head every which way trying to locate the source of the whispers. He heard Walt gasp and turned to look where the boys gaze had fallen. Stood there were three large men, barefoot, and all looking at him darkly.

Sawyer raised the stick in a threatening manner but inside all his instincts were telling him to run. However he stayed because part of him, the part that loved Kate, knew he had to protect his friends.

"Bring it on," Sawyer growled as the men stepped forward. It was the last thing he remembered doing before they caught him.

Back on the beach Jack was sat on the sands leaning against a tree, his hands over his face. He'd abandoned them. He couldn't believe he'd gone through with Sawyer's plan. Admittedly it had taken a lot to tear himself away from the scene as Sawyer battled ferociously to free Kate, Michaela and Walt, but it still didn't make him feel any better for leaving them.

"Jack?" A voice from somewhere above him asked gently. He looked up, despite the fact that he was trying hard not to show the fact that he'd been crying. Ana Lucia stood over him, looking at him with concern.

"What?" He asked bitterly, not meeting her gaze and realising how pathetic he must've looked, a grown man crying.

Several more people stepped into view as he spoke. Ana Lucia glanced at them smiling then looked back at Jack.

"We've come to help," she said. "We reckon there's enough of us to take on the 'others'."

Jack looked from one survivor to the other and couldn't help smiling at their bravery. Despite the fact that they'd all been strangers on the plane and most of them didn't really have any motive to save Michael, Walt, Kate and Sawyer they were all stood in front of him willing to help.

He smiled slightly and stood up. There were around twenty of them. Ana Lucia, Libby, Hurley, Charlie, Sayid, Bernard, Rose, Eko, Locke, Claire, Sun, Jin and many random survivors that Jack was unsure of the names of.

"If we can't live together we'll have to die alone, right?" Charlie said reciting the words Jack had said on their second day on the island.

"You didn't have to," Jack said finally meeting Ana Lucia's gaze and knowing instinctively that it was her idea to round up followers.

"The 'others' have taken twenty three of us. It's time we take back what doesn't belong to them," She replied, eye flashing darkly.

"Claire, who's looking after Aaron?" Jack asked frowning at the blonde girl who, for the first time in months, was seen without her infant.

"Sullivan and a couple of his mates are down in the hatch guarding him for me," Claire replied, her voice strained and Jack knew how much effort it had taken to leave her only child there.

Jack rubbed his face briskly and then looked over everyone once more. With their help they had a good chance of getting Sawyer, Kate, Michael, Walt and the nineteen others who had been in the tail section back.

"We'll get going at night fall, yeah?" He said looking at them all one last time. "Sayid, Ana and Locke come with me."

He led his three companions to the hatch whilst the other survivors dispersed until nightfall.

"We can't risk having too many guns floating about the place," Jack said handing out shotguns. "But we're gonna need these just in case. Do not fire unless absolutely necessary, we all know what happened last time one of us got scared."

Ana Lucia looked down at the gun she was holding and then at Sayid who refused to meet her gaze.

"Jack, I can't," she said looking at him pleadingly. "I can't be responsible for another death."

Jack nodded understandingly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you," he said apologetically. Sayid looked up dumbfounded.

"Ana," he began in a hoarse whisper. "You used to be a police officer, you are probably the on person on this island who is trained to hold a gun. Take it. You won't make the same mistake twice."

Ana looked Sayid straight in the eye and actually felt slightly better. The one person she'd hurt the most because of her antics was telling her that she wasn't to blame. It was the one thing she needed to hear.

"Ok," she said, holstering the gun.

Jack smiled at them all again.

"Let's go get our friends," said Locke.


	8. Rescue

Nightfall came and the 'Planies' set off to take back their friends and show the 'others' that they couldn't be bossed about, that they had as much right as the 'others' did to survive.

Jack took Ana with his group and Locke and Sayid took another each. Carefully picking their way silently through the jungle, the gun holders were on strict order to fir only if they were positive that it was an other they were shooting and that no one else would be hurt in the process.

"I think it's this way," Jack said under his breath to Ana. He was relying mostly on instincts. The 'other's didn't seem to try any 'going round in circles' paths to confuse him, so he was pretty sure it was straight ahead, past something prickly and then it was just the matter of finding the hatch where their friends were being held.

Ana nodded and she gestured to the survivors following to keep walking. Together they made it to what Jack thought must be the middle of the jungle. They had walked several miles when Jack snagged himself on a particularly prickly bush and almost cried out with a mixture of pain and joy. He knew they were heading in the right direction.

It wasn't long before the wind started picking up at the 'Planies' had to be extra careful. They made it right into the depths of the jungle and Jack was almost certain that they were close to where their friends were being held.

That was when he spotted it. A metal door concealed by overgrown trees. Carefully stepping forward Jack pushed at it. It opened which was surprising and looking in he sighed with relief as he saw all the kidnapped people.

Ana gasped slightly and Jack heard her cock her gun before he turned. There were several 'others' all walking towards them.

"Take 'em down," Jack hissed. Ana's hands were trembling as she pointed the gun at the very people who had terrorised her since her arrival on the island. She pulled the trigger and aimed it at each of the 'others' in turn. They went down like bowling pins.

"Excellent!" Jack said helping up some of the bound people. "Keep 'em away for me."

It took most of the night but it really was that simple. By the time they got back to the beach Jack was sure that there must be something wrong, it had been so easy to get their friends and take down the 'others'.

Once everyone was free and after much reunion hugging Jack found Kate. He hugged her tightly, Sawyer joining in with them.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Kate whispered, clutching her bump protectively. "The 'others' started saying they were going to kill you."

Jack shook his head grinning from ear to ear.

"They lied," he said confidently.

The next few days passed with no more appearances from the 'others'. Jack wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. He knew that some of the 'others' were still out there somewhere, but would they come back for them?

Claire had once again attached herself to Aaron and was once more spending time with Kate. Jack noticed that they really sparked off each other and appreciated the others support. Kate being new to the mum thing could be taught by Claire and Claire was just happy to have someone who understood what it was like to be a mum.

Jack came back from the caves with more water for them and found Kate cooing over Aaron but no Claire.

"Where's Claire?" He frowned. The new mother wasn't often seen away from her child.

"She wanted some time alone with Charlie," Kate said with a knowing smile. "I think they're starting to realise that their relationship is a little more than that of friends."

Jack chuckled.

"Wondered how long it was going to take them," he said sitting down in the sand and handing her a water bottle. "How're you anyway?"

"I'm fine," Kate said smiling as she rubbed her bump. She almost spilt water over Aaron when she suddenly squealed.

"What?" Asked Jack voice full of concern.

"It kicked!" She said excitedly. "Quick give me your hand!"

Kate grabbed Jack's hand and pressed it to her stomach. The baby kicked again and Jack laughed.

"I'm never going to get used to this," he said as Kate smiled back.

"We're gonna have to start thinking of names you know," Kate said shyly.

Jack opened his mouth to reply but Sawyer joined at them kind of ruining the moment.

"Claire not here?" He asked. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Gone off with Charlie," she replied glancing at Jack. "Give me your hand Sawyer."

"Why?" Asked Sawyer suspiciously, giving Kate his hand. Kate placed it on her bump and he almost yelped when he felt the baby kick.

"That little guy is one hell of a kicker!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Hey it could be a girl!" Kate replied. "Girls kick harder than boys."

"If your baby is anything like you, Kate, I can well imagine," Sawyer said. Kate smiled as she realised he'd used her proper name rather then 'Freckles'.

The three of them sat in companionable silence and Jack wondered if things would stay this happy.


	9. Baby

Kate was in the hatch keeping cool, along with Claire, Aaron and of course Charlie. It made her laugh sometimes. Claire stayed with her to make sure she was there for the birth, so that meant Aaron came with her and Charlie followed wherever they went. Kate couldn't help grinning at the thought of what Charlie would do when she finally went into labour. He'd wanted to help with Claire's birth but Kate had made him stay back, after all they'd been strangers only three weeks before and Kate wasn't sure how well he'd do around a screaming woman giving birth.

It was starting to get to her, the heat, so Kate had spent the most of the week down in the hatch. Jack stayed with her most of the time but right now he'd been called to help some guy in the jungle who'd hurt his leg and couldn't walk. Kate knew that she couldn't demand Jack's attention twenty-four, seven, but she missed him when he had to go.

Her stomach twinge as she thought of Jack. She put a hand there but wasn't worried. She'd had pains a few times that week and Jack said it was just stress. She glanced over at Claire and Charlie who were doting over Aaron and looking considerably cosy with each other. Smiling slightly Kate turned back and typed in the code as the computer began to bleep.

Jack grabbed his medical bag and a few bottles of water and set off through the jungle the way Sullivan had said the guy with the bad leg was. It didn't take him long to find the clearing but when he did he was surprised. The man was stood upright and his leg was perfectly fine. Frowning Jack took another tentative step forwards.

"Uhh, Sullivan said you'd hurt your leg," Jack said confused and looking around to see if there was anyone else. Maybe this guy was waiting with whoever had hurt themselves.

"I lied," the man in the clearing, hissed. Jack suddenly realised what was happening. As hands grabbed him from behind he knew that the 'others' had kept their promise. If they couldn't have the baby they were going to have him.

Course what the 'others' didn't bargain on was the fact that Sawyer had followed Jack just to make sure everything was all right. After all some guy hurting his leg in the middle of the jungle sounded pretty suspicious, especially after everything that'd happened.

He watched as the 'others' knocked Jack out and began to drag him away. Sawyer spurred into action running through the jungle back towards the caves. When he reached them he paused, trying to decide the best way to go about things. _Tell Kate first, and then round up troops._ Sawyer nodded to himself, turning and heading for the hatch.

Claire had finally managed to persuade Charlie to take Aaron and get some fresh air whilst she remained behind to stay with Kate.

"You two are certainly… friendly," Kate said grinning suggestively. Claire returned the smile.

"Yes, well," she said turning slightly pink about the edges. "Seems like it was inevitable really."

"Yup," Kate replied. "You two were made for each other."

"So were you and Jack!" Claire said indignantly. Kate sighed.

"Nah, we're just two misfits who don't have anyone else," she said quietly. "Except for Sawyer. I mean I wouldn't give him up for the world but-"

"Kate!" Sawyer came hurtling into the hatch panting, bent over. "Kate! You- they-Jack…"

"Sawyer, calm down," Kate said, standing up and wandering over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Jack," Sawyer said, straightening up. "The 'others' took him."

"What?" Kate said darkly, her fears reawakening. She'd known they'd come back for someone. "Where? Where did they take him from?"

"Clearing in the jungle," Sawyer replied. Kate walked past him and strode towards the door.

"Kate!" Claire called after her, following. "You can't go looking for Jack in your condition by yourself!"

"Claire," Kate paused turning back for a moment. "Remember what we were saying? About Jack and I being two lost souls on the island who need each other?"

Claire looked Kate straight in the eye and understood. She'd've done the same if it were Charlie. They couldn't afford to loose the islands only Doctor and Kate's one true soul mate.

"Right," Claire nodded. "C'mon Sawyer, we're going after Jack."

"What?" Sawyer managed to stand and walked towards them. "There are three and a half of us. What exactly can we do?"

Claire rolled her eyes and Sawyer glanced at Kate's bump.

"Oh no you don't," Kate said warningly. "You're not leaving me just because I'm pregnant."

"Kate-" Sawyer began.

"No, Sawyer," Kate replied. "I'm coming. Got that?"

"But think about, would Jack want you and the baby in harms way?" Sawyer said calmly.

"Probably not, but Jack's not here is he?" Kate said ignoring the pain in her stomach as it twisted into knots of worry. She opened the door and strode briskly into the jungle, Claire following after her, Sawyer left to shut the door behind them.

"Kate wait!" Claire said, finding it hard to keep up, despite the fact she didn't have a huge bump like Kate.

Kate didn't stop, she wasn't going to leave Jack alone in the jungle with the 'others' probably panning on killing him. Sawyer managed to catch up with her and grab her arm.

"Kate," He said quietly. "Slow down. We need to make sure they don't know we're coming ok?"

Kate nodded seeing sense, so she slowed her pace a bit. Claire and Sawyer walking a little ahead of her to make sure that they were first in the line of fire.

"We'll find him ok?" Claire said reassuringly, turning to Kate- only… Kate wasn't there.

Glancing back she saw Kate doubled over in pain. Claire ran back, fearing the worst.

"Kate?" She said. Kate looked up.

"I think the baby's coming," she said anxiously.


	10. Family

"Find Jack," Claire said to Sawyer, sitting Kate down. When Sawyer didn't move, she looked up. "NOW!"

Sawyer spurred into action running off through the trees, with no idea as were he was heading. He knew where the clearing Jack had disappeared from was and he'd just have to work it from there.

It didn't take him long before he stopped realising he was lost. Well and truly lost. Looking about, her heard something off in the distance and began running towards it.

Kate groaned.

"God, Claire," she said, panting. "You never said it was this bad."

"I'd have thought you'd have guess from the screams," Claire said smiling slightly. Kate chuckled, until she had another contraction. "Anyway, it's much better once the baby's actually here. Your own little person that you created… the feelings… incredible…"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Kate said, gripping Claire's hand tightly. "Jack better get here soon!"

"We don't need him though, if that's what you're worried about," Claire said. "I mean I did ok without him."

"I want him to see the birth of his child!" Kate replied shaking.

Sawyer snagged himself on bushes and cut himself on low hanging branches as he hurtled towards the sounds he hoped were being made by Jack and the 'others'.

He burst into a clearing and found Jack tied and bound, surrounded by 'others'. They looked up when Sawyer ran to them and gazed at him expectantly.

"Wondered how long it'd be before someone came to bargain for his release," 'Zeke' said. Sawyer growled as he recognised the man. "We want the girl and Ana Lucia for Jack. She shot too many of us down that night."

Sawyer glanced from one the other his brain momentarily forgetting why he was there. He cleared his throat and looked down at Jack.

"Kate's gone into labour," he said. Jack's eyes widened and he fought to stand up only to be pulled back down by 'Zeke'.

"If you think we're falling for that think again," he snarled at Sawyer. Sawyer ran a hand through his hair desperately.

"I'm not joking!" He said. "She hasn't got long. The contractions were about five minutes apart when I left. Claire's with her keeping her calm."

Sawyer answered Jack's questions even though Jack couldn't ask them.

"You're serious?" Asked 'Zeke' suddenly realising Sawyer wasn't joking.

"Yes!" Sawyer said practically shouting. "C'mon!"

"Kate," Claire began but Kate cut across her.

"I know," she said through clenched teeth. "Start pushing."

As she said that, Sayid came past on the way to the hatch and froze. He glanced from Kate to Claire and opened his mouth to speak.

"We need water and blankets!" Claire said before Sayid could even form the words. He rushed into the hatch and came back with his arms full.

"Jack," Kate moaned. "Get here now!"

"I'm here," Jack said throwing himself down beside Kate and grabbing her hand. Kate actually laughed. "Now, Claire can you see the baby?"

Jack would've shoved Claire out the way, but he knew how important it was to both women that Claire deliver the baby.

"Yeah," Claire said excitedly. "C'mon Kate, you're nearly there!"

Sawyer took Kate's other hand, holding it firmly as she pushed with all her might. 'Zeke' watched with several other 'others' as the survivors pulled together to make sure Kate was alright and when he tiny boy was born the 'other' slipped away deciding that they wanted their quarry healthy.

Claire smiled as she held up the small child Kate had given birth to.

"Looks like Aaron's got a mate," She said handing the baby to Kate. Kate smiled, tears running down her face as Jack and Sawyer, looked over her shoulders at the small miracle in her arms.

"He's certainly as wanted as Aaron is," Kate commented.

"Got a name for him yet?" Sawyer asked. Kate didn't take her eyes off her new son as she shook her head.

"Nope," she said. "Haven't thought about it."

Sayid took this opportunity to sneak away into the hatch allowing Charlie to come out with Aaron. He was slightly surprised when Claire grabbed him and kissed him before wrapping her arm round his waist, but didn't say anything about it.

That night Kate and Jack were alone in their tent with Baby Austen (yes they'd decided it would have Kate's surname since, though neither had pointed it out, it might seem like they were announcing their marriage if their son had Jack's second name) they settled down to talk things over.

"The 'others' still want him," Jack said, rubbing the welts on his wrists where they'd tied him up earlier.

"Let them try and take him," Kate said quietly. "They won't get far."

Jack smiled to himself. That was Kate for you. Stubborn, hot headed, the perfect mum.

"We really should think about names you know," Jack said.

"Not yet," Kate said, subconsciously copying Claire's instincts. If the 'others' came and took her baby then maybe it would hurt less if it didn't have a name. Then again it might her more…


	11. Freedom

Kate spent the next week not sleeping. She wouldn't let anyone take the baby off her, not even Jack, and didn't move off the beach. Claire was beginning to worry about her friend. Without sleep she was going to be exhausted and both mother and baby would suffer then.

"Kate," Jack said sitting beside Kate who was leaning against a tree, staring blankly into space. "Let me take him for a while, you really need to rest."

"He's not going anywhere," Kate said, her grip on her child tightening.

"I'm not asking you to let me take him off," Jack replied quietly. "But you can't go on like this. He can sense your tiredness and it's stressing him."

"I know!" Kate moaned closing her eyes. "But I can't let them take him."

"Kate," Claire came and sat next to her, her arms empty for once as Charlie, who was stood a few feet away, was holding Aaron. "Just give him to Jack. Jack won't let anything happen to him."

Kate glanced down at her small child and Jack could see how much it was hurting her. She held out the baby to Jack and he took him carefully.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised. "But you need to sleep."

Claire smiled slightly as Jack stood up and took a few steps back so Kate could stretch out to sleep. Charlie stood next to him with Aaron grinning.

Claire stayed with Kate whilst she slept and Charlie and Jack wandered round the tent with the two babies in their arms.

"Kate thought of a name yet?" Charlie asked as Jack held his child carefully in his arms.

"No," Jack shook his head. "I've thought of a few but none of them seem to fit. To be honest I think Kate needs to name him as confirmation that he's hers."

"Mm," Charlie nodded, scuffing his feet through the sand. "Maybe you should talk about it when Kate's a bit more rested."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "She doesn't need all this stress and pressure. I'm sure baby Austen can wait a few days for a name."

"Do you think the 'others' will come after him again?" Charlie asked after a minute. Jack frowned slightly glancing at the still sleeping Kate.

"I hope not," Jack said. "But if they do I don't know what I can offer them in his place."

"Isn't there anything else they want?" Charlie said watching Claire.

"Me," Jack replied. "But it's not gonna be any good if I go as well. What would Kate or Claire do if either of their children got sick?"

"Maybe they'll just decide against taking him?" Charlie suggested. Jack smiled wryly.

"Somehow, I can't see that happening," He said quietly.

When Kate woke up next Jack was instantly by her side with baby Austen. She smiled slightly feeling better for actually sleeping.

"Jack," she began taking the baby from him. "I was thinking about names and I came up with one, but I wanna know what you think."

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked curiously.

"What about Joshua?" Kate asked tentatively. Jack smiled.

"Love it," he replied. Kate grinned back.

"Thought you might," she said quietly.

"Any reason for the name?" Jack said looking down at Joshua.

"My mom was gonna call my sibling Joshua, but she never got around to having another child," Kate said sadly. "Just too busy I guess."

Jack smiled slightly.

"I won't let them take him you know," he said quietly.

"I know," Kate replied, leaning her head against Jack's shoulder.

Later that night Jack was on his way back from the caves with water for Kate when he suddenly froze. Listening intently he held his breath. He was sure he'd just heard something ahead of him. Creeping forward he stepped into a clearing and found 'Zeke' stood in front of him.

"Hello Jack," he said quietly.

"What do you want?" Asked Jack glancing round for the other 'others'.

"I came to retrieve what rightly belongs to us," 'Zeke' replied.

"Can't you leave us alone?" Jack demanded. "Kate's scared half to death which means Joshua is worried, I'm not exactly happy about the situation either, and if you split mother and child up then… well it doesn't bear thinking about."

'Zeke' paused for a moment before opening his mouth to speak but Jack cut across him.

"What do you want with him anyway?" Jack looked at 'Zeke' with a pained expression. "He's a baby. He can't do anything!"

"Jack," 'Zeke' paused again. "I can see your point. I'll make you a deal. We'll let you keep the child and the mother, but only if you bring us food and stay out of the jungle except to deliver the goods."

Jack almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Seriously?" He asked glancing round to check it wasn't a trap.

"The 'others' and I have agreed that this child is more hassle than it's worth," 'Zeke' grumbled. "This way we both win, but you still know who's in charge. If you fail to reach our agreement however we will kill the child."

Jack nodded.

"Of course, of course," he smiled weakly. "Thank you."

'Zeke' backed away through the trees, disappearing in a rush of wind. Jack cheered silently almost spilling water everywhere. Running through the trees he made his way back to Kate's tent where she was sleeping, propped up against Sawyer, Joshua asleep in her arms.

The three of them looked so peaceful sleeping together Jack decided not to wake them. His news could wait until morning.

Sayid was walking back to the beach from the caves when he heard a squeal. It sounded awfully like Kate and fearing the worst he charged through the trees back to her, only to find her with her arms round Jack's head crying for joy.

Sawyer stood back slightly holding Joshua and watching them with a slightly jealous but happy look on his face.

"What's up with them?" Sayid asked quietly.

"The 'others' have agreed to leave us alone," Sawyer said smiling. "Looks like it's a happy ending all round."

Sayid smiled slightly. Somehow he got the feeling that Sawyer was a little bitter that Jack and Kate were finally in the clear.

"Looks like Joshua is no longer the poor island baby," Jack grinned as Kate finally let go of him. She grinned and kissed him.

"I love you!" She cried happily.

"I love you too," Jack replied glancing at Sawyer and offering an arm to him. Sawyer stepped forward with baby Joshua and was almost surprised when Jack and Kate pulled him into a hug.

"Couldn't have coped without you Sawyer," Jack said.

"Me neither," Kate grinned.

"Does that mean I can be an uncle to this little guy?" Sawyer asked laughing as Kate whacked him. Looked like things were back to normal. Or as normal as they got on the island.

THE END.


End file.
